<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【无差向】百年之约 by Ccato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857740">【无差向】百年之约</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato'>Ccato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>人鱼但丁与人类的故事。<br/>无差向，是给Okra的人鱼车的续文<br/>傻白甜向，ooc</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/gifts">Okra_okra</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>人鱼车链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801130<br/>互攻注意</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　从船上偷一艘救生艇。这是尼禄从来没有想过的恶行。但是，在但丁的催促下，他还是解开船侧的缆绳，涂着红白油漆的小船侧翻进海水里，在尼禄的脚下左右摇晃着。</p>
<p>　　刚踏上小船，但丁便滑进了海里，硕大的鱼尾在渔灯下反射出几道暗红的水光。他用手顶着船头，以不可思议的怪力连人带船地把尼禄推离人造光源能触及的地方。甲板颠簸摇晃地厉害，尼禄只能握紧船边稳住自己，无可奈何的感觉让他以为自家的人鱼终于要把放在身边许久的储备粮拖进海底了。</p>
<p>　　这趟搬运旅途没有持续太久，逃离光圈没有多远但丁就停了下来。啪嗒的水声轻轻地舔着船侧，黑暗将尼禄的世界包裹了起来。</p>
<p>　　“把我之前给你的那瓶药喝了。”</p>
<p>　　哗啦的水声响过，一只湿淋滑腻的手缠上尼禄捏在侧板上的拳。尼禄腾出另外一只手摸索了一阵，确认那条总是做出奇怪行为的人鱼正趴在船边面对着他，从触感判断那一定是一种泳池少女的姿势。</p>
<p>　　尼禄从口袋里掏出了一个小小瓶子。这个瓶子是但丁在船上的时候交给他的，浅蓝色的大肚子小脚瓶身，看起来像是古时候的香水瓶子，用一个不知道什么材质做成的简易塞子塞着，里面装着七分满的液体。</p>
<p>　　“这是什么？”尼禄问但丁。不过并没有得到回答，当时但丁帮着他把小瓶子严实地藏在口袋里之后便拖着他的手把他拉上盗贼之路。</p>
<p>　　这次但丁倒是不卖关子了，摆尾从船的这侧游到另一侧，伸长手钩尼禄的衣摆，“我之前拜托崔西做的，可以把人暂时变成人鱼的药水。”</p>
<p>　　“变成人鱼？”</p>
<p>　　“不是变成真正的人鱼。就是短时间内可以在水里面游泳和呼吸那种。”但丁推了推尼禄的手，自作主张地把塞子拔掉，一股难以言喻的腥臭顿时蔓延开来，“崔西的鼻子一定是烂掉了，才会每次都做出这么难闻的药水。”</p>
<p>　　“……这东西太恶心了，但丁。”尼禄觉得他的手在颤抖，本能咆哮着让他扔掉手里的臭味源泉。</p>
<p>　　“那就快点一下子喝下去！”但丁也难以忍受这臭味，鱼尾在水里难受地拍打。</p>
<p>　　“理由。”尼禄需要一个可以劝服他喝下这可以说是世界上最恶心的药的理由。</p>
<p>　　“我想带你去见见我的朋友。她们都在海里。”</p>
<p>　　咕咚，巨臭的药水被灌入了食道，尼禄虚弱地趴在船沿，吐着舌头喘息，脑袋晕乎乎的，在努力理解和消化着无法言喻的感受。</p>
<p>　　“你还好吗？尼禄？”但丁的声音从稍远的海面传来。</p>
<p>　　不太好，尼禄睁眼朝声音的方向望去，连朦胧这个概念都不存在了，眼前只是纯粹的黑暗。</p>
<p>　　啪嗒，啪嗒…海水继续舔舐着船板，塞壬的呼唤随之断续飘来，“尼禄…尼禄…尼禄…”</p>
<p>　　神话中的水手是怎样抵御塞壬的诱惑的？把自己绑起来，用厚厚的棉花塞住自己的耳朵，这些措施都没有的尼禄只能跌撞地向前爬行，越过甲板。</p>
<p>　　咚！掉进漆黑的大海。</p>
<p>　　红尾的人鱼立刻迎了上来，握住尼禄的手腕，宽大的尾鳍搭在尼禄的脚踝，随着海浪的节奏拍打着。但丁将尼禄抱在怀里，纠缠着，像一枚铁铸的锚，一直往下沉。</p>
<p>　　开始下沉的半分钟里，尼禄本能地屏住了呼吸，缺氧和高度紧张让他鼓膜突突地发痛。最后实在是受不了，尼禄吐出了一口绵长的细气。预想的咸腥海水并没有从微张的唇间涌入体内，他仿佛被一层看不见的薄膜覆盖着，那些可以杀死一些陆生生物的东西被隔绝在那层薄膜外，从海水中过滤出他生存所需要的一切养分。尼禄扣住但丁的手，手指插进他的指缝紧紧地握着，另一只手缠在但丁的手臂上，大口而急促地喘息。</p>
<p>　　人鱼看着奇怪，却意外靠谱。尼禄更新了自身对人鱼的理解。</p>
<p>　　-tbc-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　下沉了多久？时间长短已经毫无意义了，这些覆盖着大地的液体有着自身的力量和体型，软绵且轻飘地抵着尼禄的脚，这感觉和踩在细软的沙子上差不多，但是这些沙子都忙着一点点地从他脚底溜走。交握的手指和掌心也已经僵硬发麻了，它们不受控制地抽动，一点一点地敲着但丁的手背，惹得壮硕的人鱼发笑，忍不住地开口调笑他。</p><p>　　“尼禄，你紧张了？别担心，崔西和蕾蒂虽然脾气很奇怪，但只要不提指甲和体长她们是不会欺负你的。”</p><p>　　欺负？尼禄不敢猜想但丁那些人鱼朋友欺负一个深陷他们地盘的食粮就是怎么一回事。他小心地控制住自己发怒和想要反驳，逃离这里的情绪，再次握紧但丁的手臂，“是你之前说过的那条人鱼和…章鱼？”</p><p>　　“是的。虽然都是些奇怪的家伙。”没想到尼禄居然记得他当初的随口一提，但丁开心地直晃尾巴，单薄的鳍片在尼禄小腿上拍打。</p><p>　　“你确定她们不会乱来？”</p><p>　　“尼禄，你该不会是在害怕？”但丁更高兴了。享受人类的恐惧是海妖的本能，从远古流传下来的狩猎习性根植在他们的身体里。就算是认定的爱人，尼禄流露出的惧怕和依赖，让但丁开心得心脏都要融化成泡沫了。</p><p>　　尼禄拒绝回答这个问题。</p><p>　　“放心，我会看好她们的。你可以先在这里坐一会等等我吗？我担心崔西找不到我们。”抽出被尼禄握得死紧的掌心，但丁摁着尼禄的肩膀把他压到他们脚下一块凸起的岩石上，朝尼禄迷茫的脸笑得灿烂。</p><p>　　他们沉到底了？少了那层厚重的鞋底阻碍，屁股下方传来的坚硬触感异常真实。尼禄顿时醒悟，其实他们早沉到了目的地，只是他抓太紧但丁了，借着水流的浮力他一直半浮在水里，一时半会没有察觉到他们已经在原地停留了这么久。闷声回应了但丁一句，尼禄放开手，人鱼游远的水流打在后背上。尼禄连忙抓紧身下的石头。</p><p>　　尼禄闭上眼睛，安静乖巧地坐在海底的一角。深海的暗流就像陆地看不见的风一样，轻轻地，摇动着尼禄。为了不让自己被冲走，尼禄只能紧抓着石头凸起的棱角。海底的石头也没有想象中那么光滑，就连覆盖全身的薄膜也无法完全包容石面的粗粝，锉刀一样来回削去那层保护。手指松松紧紧地抓了几下，尼禄烦躁地小声叹气。</p><p>　　世事无常。说的就是现在这种情况吧。暗流渐渐变得粘稠且真实，一点点攀爬在尼禄身上，恐惧沿着被缠紧的肢骸蔓延。尼禄张口，涌起的气泡堵在那个圆洞里，黑洞一样吞掉所有声音。他并不觉得呼吸困难，深海的氧气直接从皮肤灌进身体里，可是脖子很痛，越缠越紧的“海流”几乎要把他的脖子拧断。尼禄意识清醒地理解到死亡即将来临。</p><p>　　“人类？居然是活着的人类。”</p><p>　　是女妖的丧钟，尼禄终算知道顶在后背那两团动来动去的软绵物体是什么了。</p><p>　　“啊啊，你真可爱啊。吃掉好像有点浪费，要不还是把你做成玩偶好了。”</p><p>　　“蕾蒂，那是我的爱人。”</p><p>　　但丁的声音。尼禄尝试看过去，可是脖子实在太疼了，像锈死的齿轮，没转动一次都是迈向死亡的一步。</p><p>　　蕾蒂，但丁那个章鱼朋友。她的触手从尼禄身上撤走，连同那柔软的胸部。但丁从后面把他抱进怀里，细碎的亲吻落在脖子上。</p><p>　　“你太过分了。我不是说了会带一个人类回来吗？”</p><p>　　“我以为你会给我们再带一个伴手礼嘛。”蕾蒂的触手伸过来，揉了揉尼禄的头发，“下次我也找一个这样的。真可爱。”</p><p>　　“你要是能找到的话。”但丁抱着尼禄游远了一点，躲开蕾蒂的抚摸，“真是糟糕的见面。”</p><p>　　“尼禄，刚刚那个粗暴的妖怪是蕾蒂。原谅她和我的失误。”但丁的声音又转了个方向，“这是崔西，鼻子坏掉的塞壬女巫。她们虽然长得漂亮，但都是些喜欢欺负人类的家伙。”</p><p>　　“真是过分的介绍。这海底就没有优雅一点的生物吗？”崔西的声音很美，余音在海水里拉得绵长，回荡在鼓膜里显得异常魅惑。</p><p>　　“……”堵在嘴边的气泡终于被挤出了，尼禄张了张嘴却一句话也说不来，也不知道是恐惧还是刚刚的粗暴对待剪掉了他的声带，尼禄只能像只刚出生的雏鸟一样窝在但丁的怀里，听着他们在打趣对方。</p><p>　　“但丁提醒你一句，那药效没剩多长时间了。你要再给这小鬼塞一瓶吗？”</p><p>　　不知道在深海里泡了多久的玻璃瓶子比冰块还冷，贴在脸上把尼禄和但丁都冷出了一个缠。也顾不上脖子的疼痛了，尼禄摇头拒绝。</p><p>　　“真可爱！我下次也抓一个这样的好了。”女巫在尼禄脸上留下一个冰凉的亲吻。</p><p>　　“你们下次自己去抓，这个我的。”抱着尼禄又后退了一点，但丁单手环着尼禄的腰，向崔西伸出手，“崔西，把东西给我，你们可以走了。”</p><p>　　“…不，不要。”尼禄拼命挤出了音节。</p><p>　　“哈哈哈。”三个深海的妖怪一起发出笑声。</p><p>　　“别怕。尼禄。我也不想要那种可怕的药水。崔西，你可以收起你的女巫瓶子了。”</p><p>　　“真是无聊的家伙。”崔西抱怨着，不过也很快地把东西给了但丁。</p><p>　　拿到东西的但丁抱着尼禄快速地游走了，把两个海妖带笑的告别远远地甩在身后。</p><p>　　———</p><p>　　“果然不该带你见这两个疯子的。”在深海的某处，但丁和之前一样，用尾巴把尼禄圈起来，让他坐在自己尾巴上，轻轻抚摸着尼禄肿起的脖子，指间相连的薄膜贴在上面，带着些许凉意。</p><p>　　“别，在意。”尼禄敢保证这是他这辈子发出的最难听的声音了。</p><p>　　听到尼禄的开解，但丁一下子就接受了，笑着在尼禄脸上吻了吻，伸出舌头把尼禄的头发卷进嘴里啃咬。</p><p>　　“从以前开始，人类就想捕捉人鱼。你们认为吃下人鱼的肉就能获得永恒的青春和生命。”但丁把下巴搁在尼禄头顶，腹腔贴着尼禄的脊背在震动，“不过你们错了。”</p><p>　　“对不起。”尼禄小声道歉，为自己作为人类的一方。</p><p>　　“你们确实要道歉，为你们的愚蠢。吃掉人鱼并不能长生不老，它只会同化你们让你们也变成人鱼。”但丁抚摸尼禄的手臂，让他从震惊中平静下来，“而且，想要获得这种同化，吃掉的必须是人鱼的心脏。”</p><p>　　但丁把一样东西塞进尼禄手里。尼禄沿着那物件的轮廓摸索，凹凸的条状壳面，这是个贝壳。</p><p>　　“所以我把我母亲的心脏给你。尼禄，你要吃掉它吗？”</p><p>　　尼禄感觉指间沉甸甸的，指间仿佛捧着一个世界，全身的细胞都要被这句话给压碎了。</p><p>　　海水的浮力在这一瞬是全部全部消失了吗？</p><p>　　-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　被海水包围。</p><p>　　被光线包围。</p><p>　　用耳朵倾听。咸水拍击在玻璃面的声音安静又清晰。</p><p>　　“尼禄？”</p><p>　　“尼禄。”</p><p>　　两层透明的阻碍放大了来自远方的声音，一浪接一浪地敲击尼禄的鼓膜。直起身体离开巨大的玻璃水箱面，尼禄朝呼唤他的声音看去，“嗯？怎么了，但丁？”</p><p> </p><p>　　尼禄还在摸索着手中的贝壳，粗粝坚硬的手感，有谁能想象到里面装着一颗人类梦寐以求的人鱼心脏。而且面前还有一颗活蹦乱跳的在等待他。</p><p>　　“吃掉？”他缓慢且迟疑地问道。</p><p>　　“这么奇怪的东西怎么能吃下去？我记得你们人类的肠胃很脆弱的吧。”尼禄的手指甚至没来得及收紧，捧在里面的沉重物件就消失了，水流从指间通过。但丁停顿了一下，声音又在耳边响起，“谁要变成人鱼这种东西。每天在这水里，没有好玩的，吃的东西也难吃。”</p><p>　　完全没有给尼禄回应的机会，但丁扯着尼禄的手臂嚷着药效时限，快速地往上游。而等到尼禄自主意识回笼的时候，他发现两人已经回到了原来的小船上。缆绳牵引着远方的船灯，接着微弱的灯光尼禄看到又一次变成人形的但丁捏在脸颊和小臂上的手指，酸麻的疼痛从被掐红的僵硬的肌肉处传来。真实的海风吹过裸露的皮肤，那里干痒得很。抓了抓手臂，尼禄递给但丁另一个船杖，一起把小艇还了回去。</p><p>　　深海的一段短暂旅行随着朝阳一起消失了，只在两人的记忆里烫下一个不太重要的焦点。尼禄的课程还在继续，新学校的适应进行得不好也不坏，多亏了姬莉叶的陪伴，他好歹认识了一个新的朋友。而但丁的适应能力却是超乎了所有人的想象。他不但学会了喝酒，还在酒吧里交了一堆酒友，通过他们找到了几份不用身份证明的兼职，虽然都做不长时间。</p><p>　　现在他又找到了一份新的工作——在水族馆里进行水下人鱼表演。能得到这份工作很大程度上多亏了但丁答应自带表演服，而那身伪装成表演服的漂亮鳞片确实让他成功挤走了几个前来竞争的漂亮“人鱼公主”。可惜现在这份工作也面临着巨大的危机。深海的原住民似乎对但丁身上那天然的鳞片特别敏感与害怕，每到但丁表演的时候他们都跑得远远的，消失在各种珊瑚布景后面。人鱼虽然漂亮，却不能满足游客们最初的需要，他们想看的是和鱼群互动的美丽人鱼，而不是一个雄性人鱼的独舞。</p><p>　　馆方迫于无奈只能大幅度削减但丁的表演时间，在空闲的时候让他穿着朴素的工作服在水箱旁的零食车处充当销售员。麦芽糖和玉米粒被烤焦的香味吸引了不少小朋友，但丁的空闲时间倒是忙碌得很，偶尔过来探班的尼禄只能在一边靠着玻璃水箱休息等待。</p><p>　　听从但丁的叫唤，尼禄走到零食车旁，那条总是神秘兮兮的塞壬摁着他肩膀把他藏到了零食车底下，和一堆玉米粒、糖浆罐等零杂物件挤在一起。</p><p>　　“Shit！这是什么？！恶心！”地板上残留着滴落的糖浆，尼禄挣扎着想要站起逃离那块狭窄又黏腻的地方。</p><p>　　“嘘。请你吃好吃的。”但丁偷偷从红边玻璃箱里摸出几颗圆胖的爆米花，左右顾望了一眼快速用一颗堵住尼禄的嘴，其余的进了他肚子。</p><p>　　“但丁，你会被炒鱿鱼的。”甜腻的滋味在嘴巴里爆炸开来，尼禄反复咀嚼着被泡软的植物纤维，小声地徒劳无功地制止但丁的偷盗行为。</p><p>　　缺乏道德观念的塞壬自然没有理会尼禄，不时用爆米花来贿赂他的爱人。</p><p>　　零食车总是被香甜的气息包围。水族馆的世界被淡蓝色的光芒包围。</p><p>　　窝在车底享受但丁的投喂，透过光源尼禄能精准地叼走但丁手指上的爆米花和残留的碎渣，适应屁股下老是拨不走的疙瘩感，这个空间虽然昏暗但比起那片漆黑的深海要令尼禄更感心安。翠西的魔药赋予了人类在海底生存的能力，却没有赋予他们在海底感知的视野，作为第一个品尝那种药水的人类，尼禄并没有把这个缺点告诉塞壬们。</p><p>　　“海中恶霸。”</p><p>　　“什么？”但丁低头看着阴影里突然发声的尼禄反问。</p><p>　　“那些鱼生物本能想要逃离你。”尼禄指了指水箱里成群游过的彩色小鱼，“塞壬平时在海里也捕鱼吃？”</p><p>　　瞪大眼睛，但丁用一种观看奇怪生物的眼神看着尼禄，“难道你们人类每天都成群往深海里跳吗？我们当然吃鱼。”</p><p>　　尼禄往后挤了挤，躲进深处免得但丁看见他尴尬烧红的脸。自己问了个愚蠢的问题，平时小心翼翼避免在但丁面前吃鱼的行为显得更加愚蠢。</p><p>　　尼禄尴尬的当头幸好有一波游客涌了过来，但丁只好直起身去服务那堆吵吵闹闹的小客人们。</p><p>　　“尼禄？”送走了人潮，但丁又开始他的投喂行为，然而递过去的爆米花没有被接走，裹在表面的糖很快变得黏糊糊地包在指尖上，但丁往一侧弯过腰查看。他的爱人像一尾受惊的鱼缩在塑料筑成的巢里，脸色通红，带着无用的抗拒。但丁蹲下身，也往车底挤进，直到脸和尼禄的相距不到几厘米，亲吻落在唇上，温热的鼻息交缠在一起。</p><p>　　一吻毕后，但丁调整姿势，坐到地板上蜷起腿，用手把尼禄圈在铁板和手臂中间，亲昵地把脑袋抵在尼禄肩膀上，不时向上暗示尼禄给他一个亲吻。头顶的爆米花机器还在不停地工作，胖乎乎的爆米花碰碰地不断滚出来，它们的管理人员却心安理得地逃班了。小孩失望的哭闹来了又去，小小的阴影里始终安静。</p><p>　　叮。</p><p>　　尼禄从口袋里掏出手机，在骤然亮起的强光里眯起眼睛，艰难地辨认新来的短信。</p><p>　　“抱歉但丁，是姬莉叶她们，之前约好了要和她们去吃饭。”</p><p>　　“哦。”抓过尼禄手机看了眼时间，但丁不高兴地说：“我还没到点下班。晚饭给我带个披萨吧，不……”</p><p>　　“双重芝士不要橄榄。”爬出车底，尼禄整理好皱巴的衣摆，替但丁补全了要求。</p><p>　　“爱你～尼禄～”提前为自己口腹之欲的满足表示感谢，但丁朝尼禄抛了个飞吻。</p><p>　　从钱包里掏出一张二十的纸币投进装钱的小箱子里，为两人之前偷吃的行为买单，尼禄站在原地想了想，最后还是忍不住俯下身又给了但丁一个短暂的吻，“回见，但丁。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　妮可大概是最为称职的朋友了。面对友人的疑惑她总能一针见血地打破他们的矫情，给出直观的答案和建议。</p><p>　　“是求婚。那是求婚啦。”妮可啃着咬下的烤肠，啪唧的油脂也没能让她的话含糊半点，“你怎么回复他的？”</p><p>　　直接的询问打断了尼禄的回忆和脑海里所有的借口。接下那个贝壳的时候他就知道但丁的暗示，或许当初假装自己完全失声会更好糊弄过去。深海的记忆像眼前的气泡水一样咕嘟咕嘟地在翻腾。</p><p>　　“不会吧！你该不会没有给对方答复吧？！”那个向来粗枝大叶的女孩捂着胸口在怪叫，仿佛她才是被别人拒绝的那个。</p><p>　　“那时候我刚被海妖袭击完。”尼禄递了张纸巾给妮可，她沾在上衣上的暗黄色油手印实在看得人糟心。</p><p>　　接过纸巾胡乱擦了几把，没见多少成效妮可扔开了脏纸团，“你的人鱼王子马上就来救你了。别找借口了尼禄，你就是狠狠地伤了但丁的心。”</p><p>　　“我并没有拒绝但丁。我只是还不敢答应他。”</p><p>　　“被偏爱的自信。”妮可又塞了一嘴巴的烤肠，对尼禄的犹豫不决给予鄙夷。那是多少人梦寐以求的东西：漫长的生命和青春。还有畅游崭新世界的能力与机会，起码这个超级吸引她。</p><p>　　坐在一旁的姬莉叶伸手戳了戳妮可鼓起的脸蛋，调皮地拉过妮可的视线，盯着她说：“妮可，朋友并不是你个人。你的梦想不可能过渡给他。”说完姬莉叶又扭头看向尼禄，棕色的眉眼总是温柔地微微弯起，“能告诉我们你不敢答应但丁的理由吗？”</p><p>　　“超越人类的生命…然后看着你们，爸爸妈妈，其他人一个个衰老离开。姬莉叶，你不觉得这样有点可怕吗？”</p><p>　　“哦～尼禄～”</p><p>　　“闭嘴妮可。我和你还没深交到那个地步。”对付这个疯丫头就得先发制人地堵住她的嘴。果然在尼禄的嫌弃下妮可闭上嘴巴，不怀好意地笑着在他和姬莉叶之间来回观望。最后由姬莉叶结束他们的斗争</p><p>　　“我们总有一天会分开的。或许是我们先离开，也有可能是你先离开。我们都有着各自的生活不是吗？我们谁也不能确保能不能永远呆在对方身边。就算如此，知道对方会尽可能地陪在自己身边是一件多么幸福的事情。”姬莉叶站了起来，隔着桌子伸过手，像小时候那样摸了摸他的头发，“我告诉你我的决定了。去给他一个回复吧。”</p><p>　　————————</p><p>　　但丁最后还是被水族馆解雇了，因为他过于明目张胆的偷吃终于造成了账目的不对。酒吧的损友们很快给他找了个新的工作，在酒吧当酒保，喝得烂醉的男人通常会被哄着给但丁送上一杯免费的酒。颠倒的值班错开了尼禄的课余时间，两人见面聊天的机会骤然减少。在尼禄偶尔的假日清晨里，但丁带着浓浓的酒气靠在浴室门口和准备出门的尼禄搭话。</p><p>　　“你要出门？在假期里？”</p><p>　　“是的。我会带晚餐回来的。睡觉之前记得洗澡，我可不想在满是酒臭的床上睡觉。”尼禄朝但丁的位置嗅了嗅，只有牙膏留下的薄荷味，但这不影响他提醒但丁。</p><p>　　“亲爱的，在这么美好的假日清晨里你一定要说这种话吗？”不知道是不是因为喝多了的原因，但丁弹着舌头，每个尾音都带着轻浮的卷舌。可惜他从酒吧里新学到的情话还没说出口就终结在尼禄分享的小故事和对他人鱼生话的探究中，最后以一句路上小心结束睡前话题。</p><p>　　终于在六月的最后一天，尼禄一早在门口迎接下班了还在微醺的但丁，把他扯上城际列车，“去旅行。”但丁昏沉的脑袋消化不了年轻人突如其来的邀请。</p><p>　　新搬迁的城市离海边有段距离，但丁在汽车颠簸的摇晃中醒了好几回，迷糊看到的还是公路的景色，直到下午五点多他们才到达目的地。</p><p>　　尼禄带着但丁越过岸边的度假区，下了岸堤的楼梯，踩着细软的沙子躲进一块偏远的礁石后面坐下。他盯了盯但丁，又把视野转回海面，犹豫着。但丁也不着急，虽然说他打心底想念刚才看到的那家披萨店，那股诱人的香味似乎都远飘到这里了。</p><p>　　“但丁。”</p><p>　　害羞男孩终于开口了。但丁欣慰地想。</p><p>　　“我是个孤儿。除了名字和一个银十字架，他们什么都没留给我。甚至连名字也是克雷多在那个十字架底部几道发黑的刻痕里找到的。”尼禄一边说一边拉过但丁的手，将一枚银色的戒指放到他掌心。</p><p>　　那是一枚崭新的戒指，圆润的指环上连着一块方形的银块，上面雕刻着一朵线条扭曲而成的玫瑰，虽然制作它的人已经很用心地去打磨，但花纹的边缘依旧有着凹凸不平的粗糙小点。但丁捏起戒指打量，银块内侧刻着一个小小的名字，Nero。</p><p>　　“你这是以其人之道还治其人之身呢，小鬼。”但丁把手指伸进指环，恰好的宽度，“报复心真重。”</p><p>　　看到但丁把戒指戴到手上，尼禄突然觉得心里松了一口气，肩膀却紧绷了起来，伸手握住但丁的，拇指扣弄着戒指上面的花纹，低着脑袋思考了一会，抬起头紧张地说：“我现在还不能答应你的请求。我还没抛下人类世界的决心。可是我会在这条生命结束之前给到你答案的，而且在这之前我会一直陪在你身边。”</p><p>　　尼禄的告白像雨天的烟花没有起到任何作用，周围没有响起掌声，对方发出了吃吃的笑声却没有给予回应，他甚至把手抽了回去，插进沙子里蠕动。</p><p>　　“这是一个非常不公平的约定，你应该知道。”但丁俯视着尼禄冷冰地说，“你们人类，非常脆弱。人鱼的心脏可不是什么起死回生，返老还童的灵药。”</p><p>　　这太不公平了。人类总是狡猾而多变，时间和环境能轻易改变他们许下任何诺言。岁月也会快速的偷走他们的健康和外貌，要是尼禄许久都不能做出决定，几十年之后眼前这个漂亮可爱的年轻人就会变得和海底那些丑家伙一样皱巴，然后随着人鱼化长久地定格在那里。这样年迈的人鱼是活不久的。</p><p>　　“我知道。所以你愿意赌吗？用我短暂的决定和你漫长的等待为筹码。”</p><p>　　然而，但丁还是屈服了，从沙子里抽出手指，随手在旁边挑了一个贝壳，伸出海妖尖利的指甲在贝壳上用力一戳在坚硬的壳背上挖出一个洞。但丁小小的叹息了一句，挽过尼禄的手把贝壳套进他的无名指，“这次，希望你不要再让我失望了。”</p><p>　　贝壳上的洞口太大了，贝壳在重力的作用下左右摇晃，单薄的断面在钝钝地割着尼禄的皮肤。这次尼禄没有给但丁夺回去的机会，手指缠进但丁的指缝紧紧扣住。</p><p>　　洁白的贝壳覆盖住银色的戒指，合拢在手背上，小心翼翼地保护着一个长久的誓言。</p><p>-END-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这么一篇短文被我拆了又拖的，实在惭愧。不过总算写完了。回头看这篇的时候发现自己会不会搞得过于隐晦了，一直执着在奇怪的细节反而处处表意不清。希望不过给大家的阅读造成困扰（我知道，但我不改.JPG）<br/>ps.商量着想了几个番外，等…或许会写出来的。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>